


One Less Problem

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Band-life, M/M, PWP, Reference to Aoi's Twitter, Sensitive Nipples, seme!Uruha - Freeform, uke!Aoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi's lacey outfit for the GOVC tour is made of a meshy material and it keeps rubbing against his nipples, he says. It's really painful, and he's beyond sensitive, but thankfully, Uruha's here to help him alleviate that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Less Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/214544.html) on November 7th, 2014.
> 
> Inspired by Aoi's tweet and a prompt from an anon [here](http://sweetlolixo.tumblr.com/post/101990774824/you-should-write-a-fic-about-uru-making-aois-nipples). Aoi's GOVC look can be seen [here](http://gazette.pscompany.co.jp/gazette/assets/images/img_main_live141028.png).

**Aoi:** This tour, I wonder if I’ll get through it with this really bad mesh material rubbing my nipples, it’s painful. ([trans cr](http://www.fadelessgazette.com/t96-twitter))

~

The first live of the tour went alright,  _really_ , and though there was slight discomfort, it was minimal, and Aoi didn’t see any cause to worry. The mesh material of the dress-like outfit he’d don for the rest of the tour felt a little itchy against his skin, and it felt rough each time the harsh lace scraped past his bare chest – considering he was wearing nothing underneath, after all, lives were hot and stifling – but Aoi thought he could deal with it.  
  
After all, it was just  _slight_  discomfort. There was nothing much to whine about. Aoi was a grown man, he would deal.  
  
The second live went by a little harder, and because of a schedule mix-up the band had arrived at the concert venue a few hours earlier, and Aoi was consequently forced into his lacey getup a few hours longer. Aoi awkwardly walked around the dressing rooms, scratching lightly at his arms and chest, trying to find something else to occupy his attention with so he wouldn’t pay much attention to his glaringly obvious problem.  
  
Uruha was still busy having his make-up applied, Ruki was styling his hair, and Reita was checking over his equipment. Kai was talking with the tour managers, doing his leader responsibilities or something – Aoi didn’t really care to find out. Kai noticed Aoi’s shadow behind him hovering from one place to another, however, and stopped to find out the reason why.  
  
“What’s wrong with you? Got a rash?” Kai asked after him concernedly, after noticing Aoi’s constant rubbing of his chest. “Heartburn? Need a doctor?”  
  
“Um, my dress’s a little uncomfortable,” Aoi mumbled, wondering at the same time how many men in the world had the privilege of saying such a sentence. “Uh, I can deal with it, though. I guess I have pretty sensitive skin.”  
  
“Do you need our stylist to look over you one more time?” Kai suggested, but Aoi shook his head. They had enough members the stylist needed to take care of, and Aoi didn’t want to bother them with his trivial problem.  
  
“I’ll deal with it,” Aoi tried to laugh it off nervously, and then he was hopping to another corner, picking up a guitar and trying to distract himself with it.  
  
By the time the third live came about, Aoi was  _done_. Aoi was stiff as heck, and he wasn’t even talking about his skin.  
  
The mesh material of the lace irritated more than his skin. They kept brushing against his nipples, and Aoi – as embarrassed as he was to admit this – had to have the most sensitive nipples in the  _universe_. All throughout the live, Aoi had to dance on stage, prancing up and down like a goddamn overly excited pet, trying to ignore his gradually hardening nipples.  
  
_God_ , Aoi wasn’t getting paid enough for this job. Aoi ended up trying to stay in his corner of the stage as much as possible, praying to all the Gods in existence for his body to  _stop_  feeling so goddamn excited. But it was warm, and sweltering, and Aoi was perspiring so much in the cramped live hall, and the lace on his dress was rubbing continuously against his sensitive regions, and Aoi knew he was done for. Half an hour and a raging boner later, Uruha decided to spontaneously visit Aoi’s side of the stage at this time, casually grinding against him from the back for some usual fan service.  
  
_Kill me now_ , Aoi thought, and it seemed like all his prayers were useless, because Uruha seemingly noticed Aoi’s problem, and stifled a laugh as he pranced away, eyeing Aoi with a knowing smile.  
  
_Great, now Uruha thinks I’m a loser with a boner problem_ , Aoi thought once more, rolling his eyes to himself.  _Well, at least I’m not Ruki._  
  
Once the live ended and the band members finally had the opportunity to get off the stage, Aoi rushed to the dressing room, easing out of his clothes as quick as he could manage. Uruha laughed at the sight, and Aoi glared at him throughout the whole night, refusing to speak to the lead guitarist.  
  
Uruha sat by him in the tour bus on the way back to their hotel, and though Aoi was now clothed in comfortable shirt and sweatpants, Aoi still felt stiff and tense, and his body still hadn’t settled down the previous long hours of… well,  _stimulation_.  
  
“You seem jumpy, Aoi,” Uruha casually remarked, teasing, and it was enough to send Aoi’s face flushing. “Man, rough day for you?”  
  
_I can’t believe I’m going to have to endure this for the rest of the tour_ , Aoi cursed in his head.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Aoi grumbled, and it earned another laugh from Uruha, who seemed to delight in Aoi’s impending problem.  
  
“I’ll drop by your room later,” Uruha murmured, his voice having dropped to a lower tone, as he leaned over to Aoi’s ear. He lay a hand over Aoi’s trembling thigh, and traced circles against the thin material of Aoi’s pants, sending the rhythm guitarist shivering once more.  
  
“What makes you think my door will be open for you?” Aoi challenged, stubborn, but Uruha just laughed and shook his head, pulling away from his ear.  
  
“Mmm, it’s up to you, I guess. Isn’t that right, Aoi?” Uruha sang, his face looking over amusedly to him. “Aren’t you a little cutie.”  
  
Aoi ended up leaving his room door unlocked.  
  
~  
  
“It’s the lace,” Aoi struggled to say, to breathe, as soon as Uruha entered his room and had Aoi backed up against the wall. Uruha’s mouth instantly crashed against Aoi’s lips, and his taller body had Aoi pinned down, leaving him no choice but to surrender to Uruha’s touches. They kissed urgently, their tongues slobbering over each other, and their heavy kissing resounded so loud in the room it made Aoi grow even more hot. Uruha’s arms hiked Aoi’s thigh up, wrapping the raven’s legs around his waist. Aoi slung his arms around Uruha’s neck, sinking into his embrace, their mouths never drawing apart.  
  
 “The –  _dress_ … itchy,” Aoi managed to moan out, just as Uruha pulled his tongue away and pressed his lips against Aoi’s neck instead. They’d both just showered, and so smelled nothing but sweet fruit. Aoi was being carried in Uruha’s arms, backed up by just a wall, and the raven felt partially embarrassed by how needy he was. “ _Nnngh_ , Kouyou, at least let me explain – ”  
  
“I don’t really care,” Uruha said, and he’s licking at Aoi’s pale nape. “God, you’re so hot when you get hard on stage. It’s so hard to control myself in front of everyone else.”  
  
Aoi bit his lips as Uruha sank his teeth in Aoi’s neck, suppressing the painful cry back inside of him. Aoi felt his lower regions throb with anticipation at Uruha’s words, and he rubbed his clothed cock suggestively against Uruha’s stomach, knowing Uruha could feel it through his thin shirt.  
  
“My nipples are still hard,” Aoi whined, and Uruha laughs shortly at his words, pulling Aoi into another kiss. He brushed and petted at Aoi’s head, then held him tightly and carried him over to the bed. Settling Aoi gently down and making sure he was lying on his back, he pushed Aoi’s shirt up his chest, allowing himself to take a look at the little problem Aoi was having. The raven’s small nipples were a blushing pink, erect and firm in the air.  
  
“I guess I just have to play Doctor and patient with you now,” Uruha teased, and very soon he was dipping his head, a tongue darting out to lick at Aoi’s nubs. Aoi moaned, his hand reaching over to grab at Uruha’s hair.  
  
“Dr. Takashima,” Aoi called, and he felt himself grow more turned on at the name, especially whilst said ‘doctor’ himself was lapping at Aoi’s nipples and savoring them like some animal. Aoi threw his head back and moaned louder, thighs wrapping around Uruha’s hips, squeezing the lead guitarist and encouraging him to tease further.  
  
Uruha had one nipple in his mouth, and the other was being pinched and twirled with by his fingers, making sure both of Aoi’s nipples were getting as much attention as possible. Aoi could shamefully feel his cock start to leak in his pants, and he was pretty sure he could cum at this rate, with just Uruha’s tongue and touch on his nipples, needing no other stimulation on anywhere else. And though that was a welcoming thought, Aoi knew it would get  _so_  much better with Uruha thrusting his big cock inside of him.  
  
“ _Aaa, aaa…_ nngh… So good,” A low-pitched, keening whimper slips out of Aoi’s mouth, begging for Uruha to go faster. “God, fuck me when I’m like this,  _please_. Take out the lube and condom from the bag, I’ll prepare myself.”  
  
Apparently Uruha couldn’t wait as well, and as he got off Aoi’s body to reach for the bags beside the bed, Aoi sucked on his fingers quickly and coated them with saliva generously. He pushed down his sweatpants and spread his thighs open, cheeks briefly turning pink at the sight of his erection having gotten to  _this_  point, already. He coated some of the pre-cum on his fingertips as well, then slipped a finger inside of him, a soft mewl leaving him as he did so. Aoi paced himself, fucking the finger faster and faster inside of his tight hole, and by the time he got ready for the second, Uruha was crawling back to him, his pants already on the floor and his cock properly wrapped with a condom and lubed.  
  
“Don’t stop the show just for me – continue,” Uruha mused, and Aoi blushed further as he slipped the second finger inside of him and lost himself in the throes of pleasure, his head tossing back as his body squirmed to adjust to the intrusion. Uruha had already begun touching himself, lustful eyes leering at the vulgar sight of Aoi preparing himself, and Aoi heard himself moaning Uruha’s name as he fucked the two fingers hurriedly inside of him, not wanting to let Uruha wait for too long.  
  
“Mmm,” Uruha groaned at the sight, giving his own cock a few quick strokes. Aoi’s member twitched at the sight of Uruha jerking off to him, and he impatiently thrust his two fingers out, beckoning for the lead guitarist to make his way to him.  
  
“Fuck me good and hard,  _Dr. Takashima_ ,” Aoi purred, spreading his legs to Uruha. Uruha hurried on his knees, then grabbed hold of Aoi’s waist and pulled the raven closer to him.  
  
“Stop being such a kinky slut,” Uruha said smugly, then prodded his cock against Aoi’s entrance, gently pushing inside of him. Aoi’s fingers grabbed instinctively for the sheets beside him, and he was gasping loudly as Uruha sunk him further against his cock. Aoi squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering as Uruha slowly filled him up, then heard Uruha softly hush him before leaning over to plant gentle kisses on his chest.  
  
“I love it when they put you in dresses on stage,” Uruha hummed, just as he sheathed himself completely inside of Aoi. Aoi was whimpering Uruha’s name, his curvy hips squirming at the feeling of Uruha’s thick cock inside of him. “You know, if the dress makes you this horny after every live, I wouldn’t really mind.”  
  
“Stop talking and fuck me,” Aoi complained, and as he attempted to move against Uruha, the lead guitarist laughed and fastened his fingertips around Aoi’s waist, pulling himself slightly out of the raven, then pushing back in again. They go at a standard pace until Aoi starts to feel comfortable enough, and then Uruha doesn’t hesitate to lose control from then on.  
  
He thrusts quickly inside of Aoi, groaning as his dick slips in and out of the wet heat of Aoi’s ass, and he’s smug once more when he hears Aoi moaning Uruha’s name over and over again, begging for  _more,_ and  _more_ , and  _more_ … Uruha starts to perspire with all the friction and heat, and the more sweaty they get, the easier it gets to fuck inside of the smaller raven, and  _god_ , does it feel good.  
  
Uruha remembers Aoi’s weak points, and thus reaches over to pick Aoi up, holding him in his grasp as he fucks Aoi up and down harder onto his cock. Their chests are briefly touching, and Uruha finds the opportunity to lean over and lick at his sensitive nipples once more, knowing just how easy it would make Aoi cum at this rate.  
  
“ _Aaah, aah,_ please,  _don’t_ – so,  _so_ good,  _fuck_!”  
  
Aoi is completely  _wrecked_. His ass slaps lewdly against Uruha’s upper thighs, and his hands weakly circle around Uruha’s neck, allowing the guitarist easy access to his nipples. Aoi feels like he’s just reduced to a puddle of moans and whimpers at this point; his cock is frantically leaking, white liquid decorating his own stomach and thighs. He can feel Uruha’s cock prod deeper and deeper inside of him, and Aoi squeezes his thighs tighter around Uruha, relishing in the muffled groan that slips out of Uruha’s mouth.  
  
“Fuck this tight piece of ass,  _fuck_.”  
  
Uruha sucks enthusiastically on his nipples, moving from one nipple to another, and as Aoi bounces up and down his cock, Aoi feels his body quickly going into spasms, his mouth uncontrollably slipping out obscene cries as he does so.  
  
“T-That’s it,  _Kouyou_ , suck my nipples harder, I’ll cum nicely for you at this rate,  _mmm_ , harder,  _faster_ , faster,  _harder_ , ooh, oooh, cum  _right_  inside of me! Cum inside of me,  _please_!”  
  
The sounds Aoi make should be illegal.  
  
“Stop begging,” Uruha says, giving a tight slap to the back of Aoi’s ass. Aoi moans, liking the attention, and Uruha’s dick twitches inside of the raven at the lewd sound.  
  
They reach a point where Aoi’s hugging Uruha’s head to his chest, his blunt nails scratching fervently down Uruha’s back, and Uruha’s snapping his hips harder and harder up inside of Aoi, licking at Aoi’s stiff nipples, until the raven snaps and shudders, his cock erupting with his release, crying out Uruha’s name.  
  
“Mmm,  _Uruha_ ,  _oh_ ,  _oh_ , fuck you and your hot cock,  _mmm, daddy_ …”  
  
Now that was a name Uruha liked. He came inside of Aoi at the mention, and then he was panting, feeling their bodies slick and wet with sweat. Aoi was still wrapped up in his arms, his body dirtied with cum.  
  
Uruha breathes heavily, then says, “I’m making sure you wear something with a little lace in every of your outfits from now on,” before passing out on bed.  
  
Aoi slides up next to him and annoys him with kisses until Uruha has him pressed back against the sheets and is devouring his tongue once more. Aoi wraps his legs around Uruha’s back, egging him for another round.  
  
“You’ll always help relieve me of my problems, won’t you?” Aoi purred cutely.  
  
“I can’t help it if you’re so hot,” Uruha muttered, rolling his eyes, kissing him against the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> look, i'm back to writing fics based off aoi's dumb tweets, lmao, is this what my life is made for
> 
> thank you cute anon who gave me the idea to writing this fic lmaooo i'm not exactly sure if what he is wearing is a dress, but it looks like it, and aoi wore something similar for decade, so. aoi is the cutest! aaah my baby
> 
> in this fic i don't think uru and aoi are together yet, they're just kinda. fucking around with each other. like friends with benefits. because both are too hot. and the rest of the gazette members don't know it's going on, lol. but in my headcanon they eventually end up together in the end anyway soooo.


End file.
